


Laughter in Hyrule

by QueennorKing



Series: Princesses of Hyrule [1]
Category: Legend of Zelda, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Fireworks, First Meetings, Post Game, Pre-Relationship, riju and zelda like each other a lot, selective mute link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueennorKing/pseuds/QueennorKing
Summary: A year after Calamity Ganon was vanquished a festival is being held in Hyrule. Princess Zelda and Lady Riju finally get to meet and are mutually swept off their feet.





	Laughter in Hyrule

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt given to me. Topic: Laughter. I want these two amazing princesses to meet and fall in love is that too much to ask.

The trip from the Gerudo Town to the Kingdom of Hyrule, Riju found, was tedious and largely unpleasant. Before the destruction of Calamity Ganon there was little reason to leave, and even then she had only been a Chief for a short time. As she and her entourage crossed where the desert ended and Hyrule began, she realized that this was the farthest she had ever been from home.

She had to leave her sand seal Patricia behind unfortunately. They weren’t meant for grassy hills, but she missed her all the same. Perhaps sensing her unease, Buliara placed her hand on Riju’s shoulder. “All will be well, Lady Riju.”

And she didn’t hesitate to believe her. Almost a year earlier the Divine Beasts were taken care of throughout all the land and Calamity Ganon was vanquished, all thanks to the Champion Link and the newly revived Princess Zelda.

That was the whole reason they were going, wasn’t it? To celebrate. Of course Hyrule Castle was in ruins, but renovations were underway and the city square was finished completely. The festivities were to be held there and would go on for several days.

The Gerudo arrived two days after they left the desert with sun still high in the sky. They were met a few miles out from the festivities by two horses and their riders. They both waved before coming closer, revealing it to be Link and a Hylian woman who bore a striking resemblance to him.

The sun shone bright in the sky, momentarily blinking off the blond Hylians hair, but it was the woman who blinded her. She rode up on her white horse and gave her an excited grin. “Lady Riju of the Gerudo?” She asked.

Though temporarily dazzled by her sweet, honeyed voice and deep blue eyes, she straightened and said, “Indeed I am.”

The woman’s smile grew as she extended a hand, which was still well within her reach as she sat in the front of her caravan. “I apologize for not getting off my horse, but Link has told me much about you. I am Princess Zelda, a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

Perhaps she shouldn’t have been surprised. Maybe it was the proper way she held herself, or her beauty, or the callouses she felt on those thin fingers when she took her hand, for but of course this woman could’ve only been the Princess. Riju intended to give the hand a single firm shake, but ended up making it two. Her hand was so small, but not much smaller than her own. It was almost hard to believe that she had been keeping Ganon at bay for a hundred years.

Then she bid hello to Link, who signed how good it was to see her again, a sentiment she returned.

“We can lead you back to the City Square, if you’d like.” Zelda said, steering her horse away but keeping her eyes on Riju. There was something arresting in the way she held her gaze. “We just gave directions to the Zora, so you are the last of the guests.”

A wry smile twisted her painted lips, “I apologize for keeping you waiting, my Princess. My people and I would be most grateful if you would lead us. Most of us have never strayed from our desert.”

It felt only right to say “my Princess” but Zelda’s cheeks blushed slightly and she turned her head away for a moment. Riju was prepared to berate herself for foolishly overstepping her boundaries before the princess gave her small smile, her cheeks still a little pink. “Very well, follow us.”

As the two turned their horses towards the East, Link signed something quick and out of sight. Zelda immediately huffed and nearly pushed him off his saddle, but the Champion only laughed. He turned in his saddle to sign at Riju, “See you at the festival.” before racing out of sight.

“He’s off to see if the Zora made it, I’m sure.” Zelda said, letting herself fall back to a trot beside the Gerudo’s caravan. The chief glanced up at the Princess, impressed at how she held herself on the horse. Sand seals were much more Riju’s speed. Besides the mares that pulled their caravan she hadn’t seen many, much less ride one.

Then she was smiling at her, her freckles highlighted in the sun. “How long do you and your people plan on staying, if I may ask.”

“Three days.” Riju answered, that was of course what had been agreed upon with the guards. “But perhaps longer if everything goes well.”

Zelda’s smile faltered, but she nodded as if this was expected. “I’ve made sure your inn won’t be occupied by men, and if there’s anything wrong or if you have any complaints just come to me.”

She was silent for a few moments before looking before her as the outline of new Hyrule Castle came into view. “Relax, my Princess. This is a time for celebration, is it not?” Catching Zelda’s eye, she gave her a grin. “Things will go just fine.”

* * *

 

Things went way better than Just Fine. The Goron and Rito people had already arrived and travelers of all places were walking in at all times. By the time the sun began to roll down the festivities were in full swing. That night there was a feast where the leader of every tribe gave a toast, to a new and prosperous future, to the end of Ganon, to the return of Link and Zelda, and all that brouhaha.

When it was over Riju made to go to her provided quarters and check on her guards. With a few glasses of fine wine warming her belly her thoughts turned to the Princess, who, as the night went on and her cup was filled again and again, touched Riju’s hand innocently enough and remarked how “absolutely stunning” she thought she was. The comment was lost to the loud chatter from all around them and before Riju could think of a response the princess’s attention was caught by Link and Prince Sidon. (The two had ran off towards the river, Link crowing like wildman and throwing off his clothes along the way. There was an ongoing bet on whether or not the two would be eloped before sunrise, which was only half a joke.)

The lights and noise of the party only continued on as she walked over the cobbled streets. Not even the soft gaze of the moon as it neared midnight could dampen the mood, though there were plenty of parents cradling their sleeping children.

The sound of approaching feet accompanied a sweet “Lady Riju!”

Feeling a slight heat warm her face, the chief turned to see Zelda running to catch up with her. “Princess Zelda,” she smiled, walking to meet her halfway, “what is it?”

Zelda’s face was pink from spirits, but she still managed to look as tidy as she did when they first met almost twelve hours beforehand. Well, her thick gold hair was perhaps just a bit messy, but Riju considered it rather charming. A lot of the Princess was rather charming, and witty, and brilliant… and she was getting off track.

With her hands on her knees, the Hylian gave her a hopeful smile. “Are you leaving so soon?”

“I am checking on my entourage.” Riju said, then added teasingly, “And I hope to turn in before dawn comes.”

Zelda pressed her lips together as she collected herself. “Stay just a bit longer? The best part of the night is about to start.”

She extended her hand, and though Riju’s good sense said that her people were waiting on her, she couldn’t say no. Slipping her hand into Zelda’s, she asked, “How long will this take?”

The Princess was already leading her back towards the main square. “Not long, I promise. Let’s find someplace high up before it starts.”

The two ended up climbing on a sturdy rooftop overlooking the first few hills of Hyrule. There they sat together, close enough to touch. “Face this way, it’ll start anytime now.” Then she giggled into the back of her hand. “Link will be so disappointed that he missed it.”

Riju’s eyes touched the outline of the lake where she spotted the outline of a Hylian and a Zora diving into the water. “Are they fishing in the middle of the night?” Then, in an exasperated but not unkind tone, “Voe.”

“Men.” Zelda agreed, then they met eyes and they were both giggling like children.

There was a shrill whistle and the Princess only managed to whisper, “It’s starting!” before the night sky exploded in a whirlwind of color.

A collective “oooh” filled the festival as the yellows and blues dissolved and fell. It didn’t take long before they were replaced with greens, reds, oranges, and what seemed to be every color of the sun. The people of Hyrule cheered for more every time, and what felt for the first time in all of Riju’s life, laughter was louder than even the pops and sizzles of the fireworks.

Zelda was cheering on with her people, her own bright laughter filling Riju’s ears. Brushing against her princesses fingers, she began to laugh too.


End file.
